Goodbye
by xinnamon
Summary: She couldn't say goodbye, even if she wanted to. She was frozen in time until he was able to let go.


**Goodbye**   
_She couldn't say goodbye, even if she wanted to._

_Hello_

She had called for help that day. But no one came. Now she's dead, and all her companions could do was mourn and cry for her with no way of bringing their beloved friend back. 

Everyone blamed it on Inuyasha. It had been his job to lookout for her while the slayer and monk brought the kitsune and firecat to another village. But the hanyou had not been there. 

The price was her life. 

As days gone by, the hanyou became more and more distant, leaving at times when no one else left. 

The old shard-hunting group was never whole, always missing the hanyou named Inuyasha. 

Then he disappeared altogether. They couldn't find a trace of him, no body, no signs of his death. Nothing. 

Then they were gone, one by one. Dead. 

--- 

Over 

--- 

She had been watching them the whole time, weeping whenever Inuyasha left, crying for him because he could never let go of her, never could forget about her. 

He had never seen the clay-made corpse again after her death. But she wanted him to let go, so she could hate him for not helping her. 

But she couldn't. She was cursed to keep loving him. She couldn't let go until he did. 

Then he disappeared, to a place where even she could not find him. She never saw him again. 

So she traveled the lands, the forests - his forests - in hopes she could find him again one day. Could see him settled and starting a family so she could know he had forgotten about her and let his hold of her heart go. 

But it was impossible. He was gone. Not dead, but gone. 

She despised him for being so selfish and leaving her to love him. She despised him for loving her back. 

--- 

Forever 

--- 

He had gotten the ability to see souls ever since he laid his claws on Tenseiga, dead or not. 

He could see her. 

She was the same as before, dressed in the school uniform she had worn when she was attacked that day so many years ago. 

She was hurt. Dead. 

Various wounds littered her petite body, and he could see her heart. Could _almost_ hear it beating. 

But it wasn't. 

Dried blood clung to her clothing and exposed skin. Her uniform was tattered and wherever there was a rip, a deep claw mark would be. Her cheeks were scarred, and she always left a trail of blood whenever her frame made contact with solid objects that were not living. 

He could see, but she didn't know it. 

He reached out, trying to touch her, not understanding why someone so beaten could be alive. He didn't know she was already dead. 

He was surprised when his hands passed right through her, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He couldn't touch her. 

She felt even colder than before as his claws passed through her shoulders, and she shivered, turning around and gasping at the youkai lord before her. The only one she knew that wasn't gone. 

Her lips trembled, and she quickly made move to turn away and leave, but his words stopped her immediately. His voice was rich and smooth, just like it had been years ago. 

She swung her head around to face him once again when she heard him calling for her. 

"You can see me?" She whispered, half hoping he couldn't hear. 

The wind had already carried her cracked and hoarse voice to his ears, and he inclined his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do so. 

She immediately fell to her knees and stared into his eyes with evident fear. When she spoke, her voice was as hoarse and small as before. 

"How?" 

The question was simple, so he answered in the same way. 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she clutched her bloodied stomach, her head tilted upwards. The liquid substance slid down her cheeks and made its even further down before falling at the end of her chin. 

"Can't you see, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispered, a dark desperation in her voice as she trembled uncontrollably. "I'm not alive, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm dead." 

She saw as a small hint of recognition made its way into his golden eyes before dissipating into nothingness once again. 

"You were the girl that travelled with my brother." He stated simply, unmoving. "What business do you have that makes you unable to move on?" 

"Because," she explained, lowering her head and trying to keep her voice clear, "Inuyasha hasn't moved on. If he cannot move on, I cannot neither." 

She heard the taiyoukai snort and immediately raised her head again. 

"That is not true." Sesshoumaru said, again, unmoved. "You can move on whenever you wish." 

"No I cannot!" She suddenly shouted, angered. "You have no idea, Sesshoumaru, how it feels to let go!" 

She heard the feral growl that emitted from his throat, but she would not, could not, back down. He was unable to do anything to her, anyways. 

"What makes you think that, _wench_?" He glowered with suppressed anger. 

"As if you've ever fallen in love," she laughed, "you'll never know the feeling. You'll never know how hard it is to simply _lose_ it. It's impossible to." 

"There is no such thing as love, wench," he said with disgust, "there never was. One should not be entangled in such a fake emotion." 

Her eyes widened at his words. "That is not true. Just because you cannot feel love yourself, it does not mean it doesn't exist!" 

Her voice had gotten surprisingly stronger. 

"Keep your voice at bay, wench." Sesshoumaru snarled deep in his throat. 

She just turned and started walking once again. 

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

--- 

Today 

--- 

His wounds were burning as well as the muscles of his legs. The poison that had earlier been injected into his system slowly began to kill him from the insides. 

He was running, as fast as he could to wherever safety was - could be. 

But he was failing, and they were catching up. As if running away wasn't already dishonourable for one such as he. 

And then she was there, in front of him. He forgot. But he had never forgotten before. 

He tripped, over something that he couldn't even touch. 

Then he just lay there, quiet. The enemies never approached, merely left the scene. He was going to die anyway. 

She shakily made her way to him. 

"Sesshoumaru?" 

No answer. She knelt down. 

"Are you alright?" 

She leant in close enough to hear his heartbeat. It was weak. 

There was no more chance for him. She couldn't touch him. She couldn't do anything. They were too far away from any village that may take youkai such as him in. 

Tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes. She was going to lose the only one she knew from the times when she was still very much alive. The brother of the one that had caused her the fate of never letting go. 

"Sesshoumaru..." She called again, her voice a mere whisper. "Please wake up." 

She never could stand seeing another die. 

She let a tear fall on his bruised cheek, unaware of the small _drip_ it made when it made contact with his skin. She didn't see it sliding down his cheek, focusing only on his bloodied form. 

His eyes snapped open, and she jumped back before realising she couldn't because of the strong grip he had on her wrists. 

Her eyes widened and more tears pooled. 

"_How...?_" She whispered, half afraid that whatever spell that had made her able to be touched again would fade away. 

She saw him made a move to sit up, saw him hitting the grass once more once realising he couldn't. 

"You let go." He said simply, his lids slowly descending upon his beautiful golden eyes. 

"How?" She asked again, still confused and afraid. "I didn't do anything. Was it... was it you?" 

She turned wide eyes upon his fallen form, staring into his half-lidded eyes. 

He didn't answer, and she had the sudden fear for her supposed-savior. 

"Sesshoumaru!" She yelled, frantically slipping her palm over his forehead and feeling the unbearable warmth of a fever for the first time in many years. 

"Don't die!" She cried out, but she knew it was useless. "Please..." 

He slid an eye open and stared, unsure of why the girl who used to travel with his brother was weeping for him. 

Unknown of what to do, he managed to slip an arm around her, pushing her down to his bloodied chest into a rough embrace. 

"Goodbye." He said in a hush whisper. 

In his state, he couldn't be sure whether or not he was hallucinating when she pressed her lips against his and muttered something almost incoherent before fading away. He could feel her slowly disappearing as well. 

_Goodbye_

**Author's Note:**   
I'm sorry! -Whimpers- I was born with the ability to bore people! 

-Brushes off imaginary dirt from shirt- 

Anyway, another meaningless and boring idea from me. Longer than the others, oh yes! This one's probably confusing for you, huh? But what happens is Kagome fades away at the very end as well, being dead and all, you know... 

Don't forget to review! Oh and, I got a bad rating - most likely an eight or a nine - from a person who DID NOT review. You know who you are -glares- 


End file.
